The Adventures of Mad Dummy and Temmi
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: There's more to life than some human kid going through an armada of monsters, take this odd pair for example. The best of friends, although both very strange in their own ways going through the day with all sorts of things happening. A not too bright dog monster and a overly hot tempered mannequin with a knife obsession. What could go wrong? More like what couldn't at this point
1. Night Shift

The Adventures of Mad Dummy and Temmi

Chapter 1-Night Shift

 **Author Notes: hey guys this is Mako and ho boy...welcome to the madness.**

 _Sen: Do it again! Do it again!_

 **Mako: Sighs...** *Raises voice* **Hoi~ I'm Temmie!**

 _Sen: CUUUUUUTTEEEEE! Its official...THIS IS A NEVER ENDING SERIES! Never going on hiatus!_

 **Mako: He even wants to make a youtube version of this, have mercy.**

 _Sen: Please if anyone is interested, Help us out! We do not own Undertale._

Mad Dummy: Ohhh how does these two idiots think that we'll do together! I the Amazing Mad Dummy do not need any Stupid lackys!

 ** _Temmie: Hoi I'm Temmie! And Temmie loves Dogs residues, have a fun fun time!_**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It was a nice sunny day, the start of a glorious evening. Mad dummy was well...mad, as always, Temmie was snoozing, a little snot bubble moving in rhythm to her breathing.

So peaceful, so wondrously beautiful **. "TEMMIE! WAKE UP!"** With a pop the snot bubble broke and the little dog awoke, rubbing her sleepy little eyes, she looks up to her friend. **"Oh! Hois~ Morning Mad Dummy!"** The dog monster was a a sweet little cutie, but dense as all heck.

While her friend, a mean little mannequin monster was growling at her. **"Temmie! You were supposed to open up the temmie shop today!"** She was still tired, though she enjoyed her nap.

 **"But Temmie closed the temmie shop. Sans said Temmie could take a break~"** Mad Dummy hated a lot of things, Sans was of course one of those things. Always being lazy and irritating the monster race with those god awful puns.

Temmie was probably the one monster he hated the least. Meaning that Sans manipulating the innocent naive dog was a big no no. **"Arg! Stop listening to that stupid skeleton! He doesn't do anything but take breaks!"** Speak of the bone man and he shall appear.

 **"Sup."** Temmie waves happily. **"Hois!"** A grin forever plastered onto his face. **"Hey pup whatcha doing."** She wags her tail, Mad Dummy getting angrier by the second. **"Temmie gonna open up temmie shop now~"** He raises an eye socket.

Glancing at the clock. **"No point in opening shop now kid, it's the end of the day."** Temmie thinks long and hard about this, with the attention span of five seconds. She gasps excited, practically pouncing on Mad Dummy.

 **"Mad Dummy Mad Dummy! Temmie can open up nighttime Temmie Shop!"** She swivels her head towards the skeleton. **"Will Sans be Temmie's first customer for temmie's night shop?"** Eyes sparkling, you'd have to be a heartless flower to say no to her. **"Sure kid."**

Squealing the little puppy runs towards her shop in temmie village. Mad Dummy grumbling and internally seething. Sans just took a shortcut, walking into the little store. Asking for the cheapest item available.

Poor poor Temmie, she gives him a glass of water. **"It's free~ The cheapest thing we have!"** He finishes it in one gulp, petting her on the head, making her giggle. **"Good job Tem. Keep pup the good work~"** Smirking one last time at Mad Dummy he teleports away.

 **"Grr Temmie! You were supposed to sell stuff not give things away!"** She tilts her head. **"But Sans said he wanted the cheapest thing in stock, so Temmie gave him water, which is cheapest. Temmie did good and make sale~"** She didn't understand.

And he groaned giving up, but then realized, the annoying sack of bones made an absolutely terrible pun. **"GRRAAAAAAAARRRRR DSIOKKICHWTI TIOKS TC+ DJOFJLZCM OTW+)%!"** He exploded, all of his pent up anger exploded.

Causing his dummy body to separate and bounce along the walls and cieling of the store. **"Uh oh...Mad Dummy is Mad again. *Yawn* Temmie is ready for bed now."** She curls up into herself. **"TEMMIE! STOP BEING SO STUPID AND WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO SELL STUFF STILL!"**

The end ^_^

MD(Mad Dummy): And that ends the first chapter of Mad Dummy and-

 _ **Temmie:**_ *waits five seconds* _ **Hoi I'm Temmie~**_

MD: Temmie! You're late with our outro!

 _ **Tem: Sowwy Mad Dummy! Temmie still sleepy**_.

MD: GAHH! You've slept more than enough! That stupid skeleton is a bad influence on you! Now what do you say to the humans reading this?

 _ **Tem: Humans? Ohhhh Humans are sooo cuuuute~ Too bad Temmie is allergic** _ *Breaks out in hives*

MD: NO you are not allergic, that's the other idiot Temmie! You're fine!

 ** _Tem:_ ** *Hives disappear* ** _Yays! Oh and Temmie thinks people should fav/follow/review if they like this story. Right?! Did Temmie say it right? Did Temmie do good?_**

MD: Yes Temmie you did very good. Now humans...READ READ READ!

 **Mako: Lol they've taken over the author notes.**

 _Sen: Everyone remember to post ideas for this series!_


	2. Dog Salad

The Adventures of Mad Dummy and Temmie

Chapter 2-Gimme Dog Salad

Author Notes: I see you when your sleeping, I know when you're-no I'm not stalking you! But I don't see any favs, follows or reviews yet! And that makes me MAD MAD MAD!

 **Mako: Mad Dummy stop being rude! We actually got a fav, review(thank you Ordinary Weirdo for both) and about 45 views already. And Get Out of the author notes!**

Mad Dummy: NO! This is My story so I'm going to be In the Author Notes.

 _ **Temmie: Hois~ Temmie is here to tell you all that Temmie loves Dog Salad! Can Temmie have some?**_

 _Sen: Awww here you go Temmie~_

Mad Dummy: NO! *Swipes dog salad away* Temmie it's not lunch time yet!

 _ **Temmie: Awww**_ *Whimpers* _ **Temmie hungry though!**_

 _Sen: What the hell MD? Give Temmie-Chan her salad!_

 **Mako: Sen and I do not own Undertale...**

 _Sen: Also a bit of advice...never go to a restaurant with angry dummy...actually don't ever let him go to a restaurant...*goes back to fighting with MD*_

 **Mako: Too late now...**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Ching chime ring the clock rang in the little household. Mad Dummy was looking through the fridge, grumbling as he saw the storage box empty. It only got worse as his friend scampers up to him, a sad look on her face.

She sniffles. **"Mad Dummy! Temmie hungry! Can Temmie have Dog Salad please?"** His eye twitches as the sound of her stomach rumbles through the house. **"We don't have any food Temmie, so you can't have any dog salad."** Her expression was...heartbreaking.

Slowly she plopped onto the ground, whining as the sounds in her belly got louder and more unbearable **. "Grr stop that racket! I'll get us food, so-tennis ball!"** Her expression uplifted the moment the green ball was thrown.

 **"Ohhh Ball ball ball!"** With a sigh MD went to the phone, calling up one of the most popular joints in the Underground. **"Hello this is Burderpants of MTT Resort how can I-"** Mad Dummy was simply in no mood for conversations.

Immediately he tells the man on the other line of his demands(reservations for this afternoons lunch special. **"I'm afraid there's nothing I can-"** Once more he is interrupted, for the ghost monster was ready to explode in rage.

 **"You will give me my two reservations or I will be VERY angry. And when I'm VERY angry, I tend to be a bit playful with my knife. So get it done, me and my friend will be there within an hour!"** He hangs up, just in time to take the tennis ball from Temmie's mouth. **"Fetch!"**

 _At MTT Resort..._

Burgerpants sighed as he put the phone away. His tired annoyed face showing, other than the random call for the restaurant reservation it was a rather slow day, with the occasional glares and snobby attitudes.

He was a nineteen year old tabby cat, and he seriously hated his life right now. Working as an employee at Mettatons stupid fast food joint turned souvenir shop.

Why the hell did he receive calls or reservations for MTT's restaurant? He didn't even work in that part of the hotel! **"Like, oh my god there he is~"** He groans in annoyance and disgust. **"Wow you're like so right Catty!"**

It was Catty and Bratty. **"What do you two want?"** Those two girls were always getting him and his other co-workers into trouble. If they weren't flirting with him then they were blackmailing them.

And he was no exception. **"Ohhh don't be like that Burger Boy~"** Mentally he was cringing at his nickname. **"Yeah like we came all this way to see you!"** They loved to do nothing more than talk crap behind his back.

 **"Sorry I only talk with paying customers."** For once he was glad about that tin can's annoying policy. However despite his protocol statement, neither monster were concerned, and this meant trouble.

Both were grinning up at the kitty cat. **"We're here to make a reservation for lunch~"** Bratty giggled. **"We'll be back in an hour so we can eat so we want the best table in the house!"** Burgerpants saw their manipulative smirks, he had to nip this in the bud...fast.

 **"Look ladies, it's not in my power to give you a reservation. If you want one, you'll have to talk to the restaurant manager, or to my boss Mettaton himself."** Bratty and Catty cast the furball a mean looking glare. **"Go to Hell!"**

Knowing that they couldn't get what they wanted, the two ugly little sneaks stalked off with a huff. Searching in the hopes of finding another sucker to con. Feeling a swell of confidence, the cat monster pulls out a cigarette.

Lights one up and yells out to the girls. **"Sorry I'm all out of vacation days~"** He chuckled hearing their shrieks of rage. That is until Mettaton showed up. **"Burgerpants! Get back to work!"** Dropping his cigarette with a squeak he hustles and bustles about.

Managing to mention the reservation request from the phone call. **"Of course we'll squeeze them in. Burgerpants set up the tables. You'll be waiting today's lunch shift."** The rectangular robot rolls away, leaving one very pissy kitty, mumbling under his breath a series of curses.

The next half an hour was pure agony, as he moved the tables, cleaned up all the crap littered throughout the restaurant and even washed an endless clutter of dishes. He could see why no one bothered to apply at the joint.

Too much work, not enough pay. Only three other staff other then himself was there, another shitty reason for why he was always getting the calls for reservations and they were anxiously cleaning tables and bringing out menus.

Burgerpants absolutely HATED Mettaton for this, especially when he saw two oddball characters coming up. He didn't bother with sending greetings. **"You got a reservation?"** The little dog girl wagged her tail as she approached.

 **"Hoi! I'm Temmie and this is Mad Dummy~ We're hungry! Can we have a table please?"** As cute as the pup was he knew that if he screwed up, he'd lose one of his last remaining lives. **"Sorry kid but unless you have a reservation you can't-"** The mannequin steps forward.

A scowl placed upon his face. **"We DID make a reservation you Idiot! I called you an hour ago, now give us a table or else I'll get REALLY angry!"** Yep Burgerpants recognized that voice.

Although he never expected these two to be the ones to order in. **"Sure yeah, this way."** He walked with a slump, he could only pray that this lunch could go well without issues. But he had a feeling that wasn't going to be the case.

With both guests sitting in their chairs, each were given a menu. Temmie was practically vibrating in excitement **. "Ohh yum yum, Temmie wants dog salad. Can Temmie have some?!"** The cat paled.

Dog Salad? He's never heard of it, let alone know if it's made here. Mad Dummy sent a knowing glare his way. **"You DO have dog salad here...Right!?"** Temmie was oblivious to the floating knives behind her. To save his fur he nods, much to MD's satisfaction and Temmie's joy.

 **"Oh boy! Thank yous~ Temmie can't wait to have dog salad! What does Mad Dummy want?"** Now that his dog friend was taken care of, he glanced at the menu.

Not too thrilled with the choices. **"I'll have the mettaton steak, and I want it medium rare. Give us two waters, make sure you put hers in a bowl so she doesn't make a mess."** Not wanting to stay any longer, the cat monster takes the menus and runs.

His fellow employees right on his heels. **"Did you see that!? That monster was scary!"** Quickly they went to make the order. **"I know right! That thing was levitating knives. Fucking knives! I don't get paid enough for this."** Burgerpants was sweating profusely at this moment.

 **"What the hell is a dog salad?!"** Neither him nor his co-workers had a clue. **"Dude just put together some veggies and call it a special dog salad or something! Otherwise we're going to be on the other end of those knives."**

At nearly the same time the burger, the water and the salad was made and ready to go. Pushed out the door the nineteen year old furball placed their order down at the two. **"En-enjoy."** A levitating hand caught his shoulder.

Just when he was about to run away. **"No you wait here, if we don't like it, then you're taking it back and Fixing it!"** Praying to every entity he knew Burgerpants waited.

Mad Dummy took a bite, chewing thoughtfully, and slowly, much to the waiter's irritation. **"It's fine. Now Temmie how's the dog salad?"** The little puffball was chewing, a small frown on her face.

 **"It's not good..."** Mad Dummy started seeing red and Burgerpants started cowering as the sharpened utensils started to rise. But before anything could happen Temmie continued. **"It's better! This is special Dog Salad~ Temmie is really happy! Thank you Mr. Kitty Cat!"**

Her companion actually cracked a small smirk. **"Good."** Burgerpants could finally sigh in relief and got the hell out of there. Leaving the two to their meal in private. A couple moments of peace and calmness hit the employee, everything was going to be fine.

 **"We have like, finally arrived~"** He groans. **"Now like where is our table!?"** No everything was going to hell! **"What are they doing here?!"** He whispered sharply to his co-workers, all of which shrugged. None of them gave them reservations.

It took 5 rounds of rapid fire rock paper scissors for Burgerpants to go out in anger and bring the girls to their table. **"You got money to pay right?"** Both nod, happy little smiles on their faces.

 _'The look of the devil...'_ Catty gave a rather big order of two glamburgers and a mettaton steak, while Bratty simply ordered a starfait. Burgerpants couldn't wait to get out of that mess.

Unknown to him however that those two had other plans then just waiting for their meal. Glancing with those little slits for eyes, they saw two others, both look like relatively weak monsters.

And so the annoying girls approach. Neither Temmie or Mad Dummy noticed as they were too focused on their delicious meal. Angering Bratty and Catty in the process. **"Like Hello! We're standing right here."** Both friends pause to look up.

The ghost monster narrowed his eyes in suspicion. **"What do you whores want? Can't you see we're busy?"** Temmie smiles at the two in greeting. **"Stop being mean Mad Dummy! Hoi I'm Temmie, but my friends call me Temmie. How are yous?"**

Quickly the pair found who their target would be. **"Like it's SO nice to meet you~ I'm Bratty!"** Her cat companion reaches out a paw. **"And like I'm Catty, we're Bfffs, wow that looks so totally good! What is it?"** A smirk goes to the monster gals faces.

 **"This is yummy yummy Special Dog Salad~ Temmie loves dog salad but Temmie Loves Special dog salad more!"** Mad Dummy was quickly getting annoyed with these little leeches. **"Yeah so let us eat in peace before i turn you into Pieces!"** He was ignored, much to his anger.

It rising all the more as they snaked around, greedily eyeing the still heavy plate of veggies. **"That sounds like totally scrumptious."** Catty licks her lips in unison with her partner. **"Like can we have some?"** MD growls, seeing what's going on.

They wanted to swindle Temmie of her food. Before he was able to tell them to get lost, Temmie shakes her head, surprising all three of them. **"Nos! This is Temmie's Special Dog Salad, so only Temmie can eat it. Anyways dog salads are only tasty to dogs, you won'ts likes it too much. Temmie sorry."**

Apparently it was the wrong answer because they took the plate, pushing the dog monster away. **"Owchies! That not nice!"** It was too much and MD went on a rampage, taking all the sharpened silverware and throwing it at the intruding pests.

 **"Get Out OUt OUT! DIE DIE DIEEEEE~"** Temmie whimpers as she dives under with her special dog salad. **"Uh ohs, Mad Dummy is mad again."** She eats waiting for the bad sounds to end.

The con monsters run with their tails between their legs. **"Like we're never coming back here again!"** All of the employees were cheering from behind the door. **"Totally! What losers."** Burgerpants grins as he watches them go.

Especially with the fact that in their wake they left behind their wallets, and looky here, a crap ton of gold pieces. More than enough to cover their order and then some. **"Grr those stupid whores! I demand to see the manager this instant!"** The cat monster approached.

 **"You certainly showed those two something, gotta say I appreciate you chasing them out. So tell ya what, how bout we not mention this to the boss, and you get outta paying for lunch and a free doggy bag."** Temmie pops out from under the table.

Her eyes glittering. **"Ohhh Can Temmie have doggy bag? Does doggy bag taste yummy?"** Now a little calmer her friend thinks over the offer. **"What do we get in the doggy bag?"** Burgerpants grins, a true genuine one, he was going to enjoy this.

He holds up the feast meant for two obnoxious brats. **"Two glamburgers, a mettaton steak, a starifait and for my little pup pal, I'll even throw in another special dog salad. I've recently received a big tip so i'm in a generous mood to offer it to ya as an apology and thanks."**

Speaking of puppy pal, the cutie was hopping up and down on her seat, pleading for Mad Dummy to say yes to the doggy bag. **"Ohhh Pwease Mad Dummy! Temmie wants doggy bag!"** A smirk escaped her friend making her squeal in excitement. She knew that look, he'd say yes with that look.

He was no fool, Burgerpants hints were more than enough to better his mood. **"Well with that offer how can we refuse? Let's go Temmie."** With a happy bark she leaps, her mouth taking hold of the bag. Both walk away happy. **"Thank you Mr. Kitty Cat!"**

Said kitty cat waves. **"Take care little puppy pal."** He pulls out a cigarette. **"Come back anytime you hear?"** His reply is a off to the distance bark, then though, the door slams open.

 **"Burgerpants get back to work now!"** Dropping his puff stick, he scrambles to clean up the now evident mess. Place was a wreck!

the end

 _Sen: Ohhhhh Burgerpants! *hugs him tightly* I feel so horrible, from now on you'll be working for us!_

Burgerpants: Um dude, let go of me, and what do i have to do?

 **Mako: For each and every chapter of this story you'll do the disclaimers. Basically Sen just feels really bad for you and wants you to quit at MTT resort.**

Mad Dummy: Why are you hiring this Idiot?

 _Sen: Shut up MD! None of this would've happened if you didn't just give Temmie-Chan the damn dog salad I had given her before this chapter!_

 _ **Temmie:** _ *Sleeps. snuggled in Mako's lap*

 **Mako: Shh!** *Whispers* **Thanks guys for reading! If you like this please feel free to fav/follow/review as we always appreciate the support. Tchao for now guys**

* * *

\


	3. Proud Babysittyer

The Adventures of Mad Dummy and Temmie

Chapter 3-Proud Babysittyer

Author Notes: *Burgerpants walks up, glancing at the encouraging humans.* H-hey um, Sen and Mako, don't own Undertale?

 _Sen: Perfect~_

 **Mako: *smiles* gracie**

Mad Dummy: Ugh! You guys are soooo annoying! Hurry up with the chapter already!

 _Sen: *Glares while bringing out a knife* En garde mannequin_

Mad Dummy: *brings out knife* Ohhh you make me very Very VERY angry!

 ** _Temmie: Ohh Temmie is going to be in this! She's so nice~_**

 **Mako: On with the show, please fav/follow/review if you like this~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Now Temmie, Temmie needs to trust you with protecting Temmie's egg."** It was an odd day for Mad Dummy, for he has known Temmie for quite some time, but he didn't know much about the little dog monster.

And he especially didn't know that there was more then one. **"Temmie understands! Temmie will make sure Temmie's egg will be safes~ Temmie will be so proud of Temmie!"** When the doorbell rang Mad Dummy thought nothing of it.

He thought it was one of many things. The mailmonster, the stupid taller skeleton Papyrus, the annoying shorter skeleton Sans, but no, he found himself seeing another Temmie and it was...scary.

 **"Oks! Temmie will be back later today, be good egg and Temmie."** They in unison waved, on the same wavelength. **"Bois~"** It was a relief when the other dog left. **"Temmie you idiot! Why didn't you tell me you had relatives?"** She looks back at her friend.

Her head tilted to the side. **"Temmie comes from Temmie village! Didn't Temmie tell you?"** His eye twitched, if he could be any paler, he'd be as white as the skeletal brothers bones. **"You mean...there's a whole village of you?"** His friend thinks for a moment.

 **"Nooss."** He sighs, relieved. **"There's a village full of Temmie and Temmie's friend Bob! He's really nice~"** The statement sends our hot tempered mannequin into the ground with a groan.

He should've known better. When he looks up he sees Temmie staring at the egg, sitting down on the floor. **"Temmie...what are you doing?"** She looks up. **"Babysittying!"** He picks up the egg. Examining it

 **"Temmie this egg is hard boiled! It's not going to hatch."** Standing up, she leaps trying to get the egg back. **"Noooossss Temmie is counting on Temmie to protect the egg. When the egg hatches, Temmie and Temmie will be proud parent and babysittyer!"**

Giving up Mad Dummy sighed, giving back the egg. There was only so much he could handle, these days the furball drained his soul dry of energy. **"So what are you going to do?"** Temmie thinks for another moment, it was incredible.

 **"Ohhh Temmie will take egg to Waterfall. Waterfall is soooo pretty~"** Quickly she rushes off, the egg held protectively in her mouth, immediately her friend chases after her.

Last thing he needed was the canine to get into trouble. **"Temmie! You idiot! Slow down down DOWN!"** Not listening or couldn't hear he didn't know, but she refused to heed his command. On all four paws she was super fast, leaving dust trails.

When he finally caught up he found his fuzzy buddy crying. **"Nooo Noo please don't!"** MD was panting, barely able to see what was going on. **"Give egg back to Temmie! Temmie proud babysittyer!"** She bites the monster, wanting Aaron to let the poor baby egg down.

But she was pushed off, as the buffed monster flexed his muscular arms. **"Eggs are perfect for staying strong and muscular~"** In two bites the deed was done, and Temmie was on the ground, big fat streaks poured through her eyes.

Making the place even more wet. **"You-you Big MEANIE! You took egg away from Temmie!"** All Mad Dummy could see was red. Within a second Aaron was within the monsters magical grip. **"YOU. Stupid Monster! You are going to fix this Now. NOw. NOW!"**

Knives and MD's mini henchmonsters appeared, ready to blast him. Scared for his life Aaron nods. Not even his flexing could save him from his inevitable suffering.

Five minutes after the horrendous incident took place, Aaron and Mad Dummy returned to poor little Temmie, who was still crying rivers over the loss of poor eggy.

That all stopped however when a little fox doll was placed in front of her. **"Well little lady! I brought you your egg back."** Sniffling she looks up. **"This isn't egg!"** Sweating Aaron did nothing as MD approached. **"It hatched along the way. So you must bring it home and protect it as the babysitter."**

She perked up immediately. **"Oks~ Temmie going home now! Bois Mad Dummy!"** Just as fast as she came she left, leaving the demonic possessed model. **"Time for you to Pay Pay Paaaayyyyy!"** Girlish screams could be heard all over the underground.

 **"Ohhh the egg hatched! Temmie so happy~"** It was shortly after that Temmie's friend Temmie returned. She had a rather lovely day. **"Yes! Now Temmie is Proud Parent, while Temmie is Proud Babysittyer!"** The two hug before saying goodbyes. **"Bois~"**

Mad Dummy returned home later on that day, a smirk on his lips as he finds Temmie snuggled up on the couch, the tennis ball gripped tightly in her paws. In a single motion he took the ball. **"Temmie! Fetch!"** Her eyes snapped open as she saw the green toy fly. **"Ball Ball Ball! Come back to Temmie!"**

the end~

 **Mako: Another satisfactory Chappy~**

 _Sen: Don't you mean Sanstisfactory?_

 **Mako: No...don't start-**

Sans: Hey guys~

 **Mako: *Groans!***

 _Sen: Yo Sansey-Boy! Ready to Pun Mako to death?_

Burgerpants: The author notes is getting full

Mad Dummy: UGH! End this chapter already! I'm done dOnE DONE!

 _Temmie: Temmie is Proud Parent~_

 _ **Temmie: Temmie is Proud Babysittyer! *snuggles up to Mako, and takes a nap***_

 **Mako: Tchao for now folks!**

* * *

Alternate Ending Author Notes:

A/N

sorry this is sen typing mako will get rid / fix this

sen] i in charge now mua haa ha u are all my minions now

mako] *Due to crappy/no internet connection is not here...*

crazy party starts

sen] [spikes mako's drink]

temmi starts a game of volley ball

sans drinks all of makos ketchup and gets drunk

bp hits on mako

gets kicked in the nuts

Papyrus dances on the table

[he is drunk too]

Undyne

starts playing darts with her spears

the targets bratty and catty

Mettaton starts rocking out

toriel stats making out with sans

asgore did not get a invite

charaa sneaks frisk and asriel in then gets thrown out and sent to asgore for babysiting

muffet sells spider stuff to everyone

grillbe serves drinks

[dosent know mako didn't ok it]

mad dummy] stop this u idiots and get out of my house

 **Mako: *Shows up due to internet returning* WHAT THE HECK!? SEN! I did NOT want this! Grillby! Knock off the drinks, Mad Dummy get these idiots out of here!**

Mad Dummy: With pleasure! *throws them all out*


	4. Story Time

The Adventures of Mad Dummy and Temmie

Chapter 4-Story Time

 **Author Notes: And we're back. This is Mako and whoo boy, this can only lead to trouble. *whispers* hurry and do the disclaimers BP, before Sen and the others realize what's going on.**

Burgerpants: Um oh sure, Mako and Sen don't own Undertale.

 _Sen: Yo Mako what's...Oh new chappy YAY!_

Sans: Hey kid, what's this one about?

 _ **Temmie: Ohhh! Temmie loves stories~**_

Mad Dummy: This better not be a stupid one shot.

 **Mako: Sigh...i tried...shout outs to** Velocirapter 1, Ordinary Weirdos, **and** Sir Aldaron and Lady Blue **who have faved/ followed/reviewed this series, thanks a ton guys!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It was late into the night, monster children were all ready to be tucked into bed. The crystals were glowing brightly, and one little puppy was ready to walk into dreamland, however there was one thing she desired.

 **"Temmie wants a story! Mad Dummy please tell Temmie a story!"** She was bouncing on the bed, hoping her friend would say yes. These days he just couldn't say no to her. **"Fine FIne FINE! Just get under the covers already! Stupid Temmie."**

Shouting her glee she digs and digs to reach the soft mattress. She snuggles in with a small sigh, before yawning. It wouldn't take much to put her to sleep. So with a wave of his head, Mad Dummy levitated a book over.

Titled _101 things to stab._ He began to read. But he got the reaction he didn't want. **"NO! That's not a good story! Temmie wants a story with a happy ending! And herwoes!"** He sighed, before he came up with a story of his own. Screw books. **"OK fine, just shut up and let me speak."** She does as asked.

Long long ago there was a time when humans and monsters lived together, but that soon changed when the humans forced monsters underground.

 **"Ohhh that's so sad. Temmie so sad"**

Anyways one day an evil human fell into the underground...

 **"Are evil humans mean?"**

Yes Temmie evil Humans are Very VERY mean-

 **"Oh noosss!"**

That evil human was attacking the monsters of the underground. No one was able to stop him, not even the two stupid skeletons of Snowdin. SO they got help...

 **"Who did they go to Mad Dummy?"**

They went to the Hero of the Underground, the Almighty MAD Dummy! And his sidekick, Tem Tem!

 **"YAY! Ohhh goo Mad!"**

Mad?

 **"Yeah! Almighty Mad Dummy, rearrange it to Mad Almighty Dummy! M. A. D"**

Err...moving on, the skeleton brothers came to them, pleading for help. The human was making their way to the heroes, eager to add them to the list of dust. However MAD and Tem Tem were ready for them.

" **Gasp, what did they do? What happened?"**

The human approached the hero and his sidekick, a knife in their hand. They moved at great speeds, trying to slash the two, but they were fast, and smart. They were able to dodge the blows. And were even able to strike back.

Human was soon defeated, taken away by the royal guard, and everyone felt at peace, knowing that the evil was defeated by the justice seeking Mad Dummy and his companion Temmie.

By the time he finished his tale he saw little Temmie fast asleep, a little snot bubble growing and shrinking in tune to her breathing. Sighing in relief, he leaves the little dog monster to her dreams. Where temmie flakes and superheroes take control.

The end

Author Notes: *Door Slams open awakening Temmie.*

Papyrus: MAD DUMMY! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HEARD YOUR TALE, AND SEE THAT YOU ARE FAR MORE CAPABLE THEN MY BROTHER AT SENTRY DUTYING! SO YOU ARE TO COME WITH ME IMMEDIATELY. *drags him away*

Mad Dummy: No! Urg let me go you you Idiot! *tries to pull away, levitates knife*

Sans: Hey now...you'll do fine, with my brother, afterall we wouldn't want you to have...A Bad Time, now would we? *Eye sockets go dark*

MD: *Freezes, easily being pulled away by Papyrus*

 **Mako: Well...that was scary...**

 _Sen: Tem Tem! *Sleeps next to Temmie*_

 _ **Temmie: *Goes back to sleep***_

Sans: *Sleeps while standing*

 **Mako: Sigh...well people you know how things go. If you like please feel free to fav/follow/review as we always appreciate the kind words and support we receive.**

Burgerpants: Soooo...we done here?

 **Mako: Yep *Yawns* i'm headin to bed**


	5. Puzzle Mania

The Adventures of Mad Dummy and Temmie

Chapter 5-Puzzle Mania

 _ **Author Notes: Hoi I'm Temmie! And Mako is sleeping**_

Burgerpants: What's with Mako and Temmie sleeping in the author Notes?

Papyrus: THEY MUST BE TIRED AFTER HAVING AN AMAZING TIME WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS. *poses*

 _Sen: MAKO! You're back from vacation *pounces to hug her*_

Sans: *Catches Sen with magic*

 _Sen: SANS! LET ME GO!_

Sans: Hehehehe...sorry man, Mako paid me in advance for you leaving her alone while she sleeps. And heh what could I say? I don't like going back on my promises. Afterall she is...bone tired~

Papyrus: SANS! DO NOT RUIN THE AUTHOR NOTES WITH YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS!

 _Sen: WHAT!?_

 ** _Temmie: Oh looks Mako has a note on her. *Reads*_**

Mad Dummy: The idiot authoress apparently got a crappy bed at a crappy hotel to sleep in...

Burgerpants: She also told me before going to dream land that her and Sen don't own Undertale. Oh and thanks Silvess, and uh...Ordinary Weirdos for the support? I guess. *Pops in a cigarette*

 _3rd P.O.V_

Another day another play date. **"A PLATONIC PLAY DATE NARRATOR!"** ...ok a Platonic, non romantic, friendly play date at the skeletalbros house. We find ahem, the all mighty, great Papyrus and the cute little Temmie doing a series of complicated puzzles.

Their latest challenge was trying to solve an odd human creation given to them by the human Frisk. They had called it a _'rubix cube'_ it was probably the only thing from the surface in their inventory.

Both had equally fascinated expressions as they watched and listened to Frisk, the mortal child had the cube, full of colorful little squares being mixed up and twisted. **"Ok so now you have to match the colors, so that each side has all of the same one color."**

Temmie tilted her head while Papyrus fumbled against the ingenious human puzzling task, doing his best to match the squares. Not at all used to this form of entertainment, and the above world's advancement in technology.

 **"HMM THIS IS MOST CHALLENGING TEMMIE. THIS IS EVEN DIFFICULT AND BEFUDDLING TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS! BUT FEAR NOT, FOR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SOLVE THIS PUZZLE! NYEHEHEHE~"** The clock chiming a lovely tune stopped the tall skeleton from his conquest.

It was lunch time. And as such, Undyne broke down his door. **"Hey! Papyrus it's time for our cooking class!"** Game over for the two childish friends, Temmie took that as her cue to start picking up and going home.

 **"NEXT TIME TEMMIE, I MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS WILL TEACH YOU THE SECRETS TO MY DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI!"** Both master and apprentice chefs quickly ran into the kitchen, kicking Sans out with a bottle of ketchup. "Hey pup." She waves.

 **"Hoi Sans! Can I bring the ruby cube home to play with?"** He shrugs, levitating the toy to the dog monster. **"Sure, I'll tell Paps that you'll give it a try."** A loud voice rang from the kitchen.

 **"GIVE THE CUBE CHALLENGE A TRY TEMMIE! IF YOU NEED HELP DO NOT HESITATE TO CALL ME...THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEHEHE!"** A painful whine came about. **"NOOO! PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!"**

Undyne laughed, clearly not obeying his request. **"Pay attention you nerd! Start by crushing these tomatoes with all your might! Like you were facing your most hated enemy!"** Temmie barked, taking the cube.

Not at all concerned that there was a fire blazing in the kitchen. Sans opened the door for her, a grin still on his face. **"Be sure to drop by again pup, I'm sure my brother would love to...Ketchup with you."** A pair of unified groans filtered through the house.

 **"SANS DON'T TORTURE THE POOR DOGGY WITH YOUR INFURIATING PUNS!"** With a chuckle the shorter skeleton let Temmie out into the cold wilderness. Rubix cube in mouth, she barks her departure.

 _Time Skip..._

Mad Dummy was frustrated beyond belief, not that that is different from any other day, but today he was trying something new. **"Grr this is making me Mad MAd MAD!"** The cause of his anger for once is not due to a monster, or even a human.

But the rainbow little cube toy Temmie brought home. He was enraged and blamed many for his misery. At Temmie for bringing it home, and the human for giving it to her in the first place and the cube just so difficult! Seeing it lying there while Temmie went to take her doggy bath, he'd thought to give it a try.

He was bored and that perhaps would be a good way to pass the time. Of course that quickly turned into rage as it didn't matter what direction he turned the squares, He. Couldn't. Solve. It! **"Ohhh forgetitforgetitforgetit!"**

With his magic he sent the cube humanstraty flying, smacking into the now clean pup monsters face. **"Owchies!"** The cube fell into her little paws. Mad Dummy decided to watch some tv...however that became a horrible idea.

As the only god forsaken channels was full of nothing but Mettaton. The stupid robot was soooo annoying. **"Welcome toooo cooking with Mettaton! Our guest is the little Human! Today they will be helping me make a-"** A noise of disgust and the tv was shut off.

 **"Mad Dummy Mad Dummy look!"** His eye twitched...because right in her cute adorable little itty bitty paws, was the cursed rubix cube. And it was perfectly solved. **"Wah?! HOW!?"** He rips it from her hands. He wanted to see it firsthand...how she solved it.

Making it as complicated as possible. **"Here fix it!"** Not taking his eyes off her, he stared at every movement, the twists and turns done slowly as Temmie with a tilted head deciphers the cube. Right in front of him no tricks, no magic, was a rubix cube, completely solved, as if it was never messed with.

She sits there, her tail wagging excitedly. **"Temmie did it! Did Temmie do good?"** Her eyes radiating stars, waiting for praise that she desperately desired. Through gritted teeth the hot tempered monster praised her.

 **"Yes Temmie...you did good."** She barks happy, the sparkles growing and becoming brighter. Then the door slammed open, revealing our ever so optimistic Papyrus. **"THE GREAT PAPYRUS NARRATOR!"** Yes yes the ever so optimistic great Papyrus.

 **"TEMMIE THE PUPPY I HAVE COME BECAUSE MY COOKING LESSON WITH UNDYNE HAS ENDED EARLY AND YOU SEEMED TO HAVE FORGOTTEN YOUR TENNIS BALL. SO NATURALLY I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE DECIDED TO RETURN IT TO YOU! NYEHEHE~"** There it was in his inventory, her favorite toy.

Bouncing up and down, her eyes followed Papyrus's movements, not losing sight of it for even a second. **"WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO THROW IT?"** His answer came as a series of whimpers and vigorous head nods. The skeleton monster couldn't deny his friend and so far did the tennis ball fly.

Slipping and sliding on the smooth slick floor, Temmie gave chase. Meanwhile Papyrus noticed the scowl on Mad Dummy's face, specifically glaring at the cube Frisk had presented them with earlier.

His eye sockets widened in surprise. **"WHAT'S THIS? THE CUBE OF RUBIES HAS BEEN SOLVED!? SOMETHING THAT EVEN THE GREAT PAPYRUS COULD NOT ACCOMPLISH! INCREDIBLE! TEMMIE HAS BECOME AN AMAZING PUZZLE SOLVER IN MY ABSENCE~ NYEHEHE TRULY I HAVE TAUGHT HER WELL!"**

No longer wishing to deal with the peppy bone head and the annoying human toy, Mad Dummy with his magic thrusts it into Papyrus's gloved hands. **"Get rid of it! Take it back, I never want to see it again! Never! NeVeR! NEVER!"** Magic taking his form, the tall monster is thrown out.

The door slammed shut, just in time for little Tem Temmie to return, the ball right where it should be, in her jaws, just ready to be thrown again. A loud voice rang from outside.

 **"I WILL BE TAKING MY LEAVE NOW! GOODBYE TEMMIE THE PUPPY AND MAD DUMMY THE DUMMY! WE SHALL MEET AGAIN!"** For a moment our favorite protagonist was upset, knowing her friend was leaving for the night.

But before she was able to make it to the door to properly say bye to Papyrus, the doggy toy was stolen out of her mouth and thrown, further distracting her. **"Ball ball ball!"**

the end~

 **Mako: Ok so I've been awakened and the moment i woke up with a demon aura...let's just say everyone scattered, and fast. So I just wanted to say thank you all for the on going support and we'd love to see some favs/follows/reviews~ Tchao for now!**


	6. Tea Party(Rescue Gone Wrong) part 1

The Adventures of Mad Dummy and Temmie

Chapter 6-Tea Party~(Rescue Gone Wrong part 1)

 **Author Notes: Yo guys we're back...um yeah everyone is still hiding.**

Nice Cream Guy: Heya miss. Would you like some Nice cream? Only fifteen g?

 **Mako: Ohhh sure~ Can I have a vanilla!?**

NCG: Of course, have a Nice day!

 _Sen: *whispers* is it safe? *Spies Mako eating Nice Cream* Ok it's safe~ Take it away Burgerpants!_

BP: Ok so um Mako and Sen don't own Undertale, they like it and yeah that's it.

 _ **Temmie: OHH Temmie wants some nice cream!**_

 _Sen: Dwaaaa here Tem Tem! *has nice cream*_

Mad Dummy: NO! *swipes nice cream* Not now Temmie! You still need to eat dinner.

 _Sen: RAHHHHH STOP STOPPING ME! *steals nice cream back* Temmie eat your nice cream_

 _Sparks are flying at this point so on with the story...3rd P.O.V_

It was quiet...too quiet in the house. Twas Veeeeerrrryyyyyy unusual, especially when you consider 1) who lives here, and 2) what time of day it is. Half past noon. Mad Dummy was pacing(floating) about.

The dog monster was no where to be seen. Which meant a boat load of problems **. "Where is she?! Where!? WHEre!? WHERE!?"** We all know Temmie isn't the sharpest spear in Undyne's armory, but she isn't so stupid as to not alert her friend of where she's to be going.

He searched every room, no signs of that stupid dog. **"Ugh!"** Temmie could be a real handful at times, like now! So angry and frustrated at the disappearance of his friend he failed to find(at first) a tiny little note on Temmie's little bed.

But when the mannequin monster at last found the paper, his body glowed a crimson red. Enraged he rushes out the door. The letter gliding down back onto the missing pooch's bed.

 ** _I have kidnapped darling little Temmie~ Don't go searching for her as we're going to have a little tea party! Maybe play a bit with my beloved Muffin for a bit~ See you later deary~_**

 ** _Muffet_**

 ** _'w'_**

Muffet, ohh how that name sent chills down his back. A baker, the Spider Queen and over all an evil demonic girl. Greedy with a twist of deadly in the mix, she's certainly Not who you should go against. There was even a nursery rhyme based on her, sang by the children in Waterfall.

 **Little Miss Muffet, sat there with sweet baby Muffin.**

 **Here she goes and paralyzes you in a coffin.**

 **She eats her treats, while her poison will kill any that she meets.**

 **Little Miss Muffet, her spider web spins, there you'll struggle and scream wishing this all was just a dream..**

 **The only ones she tolerates are her customers... and kin.**

 **Watch out, for if you don't buy her pastries, she'll consider it a sin.**

Not a very creative nursery rhyme, but what do you expect from a couple of kids who do nothing but pun all day. For the sake of poor Temmie, who has been abducted, Mad Dummy had to go, deep into the spider's lair, endure the nursery rhyme and rescue her.

Knives sharpened and ready for war, he left, going into Muffets realm. It was quiet...too quiet. No telling what would happen if he didn't keep his guard up. Traveling through the scorching blaze that it Hotlands, he endured endless annoying Mettaton fangirls at the hotel, just to find himself in spider web territory.

Hearing the high pitched giggles and whispers, goosebumps began to appear on his mannequin flesh. They were talking about him, they knew Why he was here. **"Did you hear what I heard?"** His walk was slowed by the cobwebs all around Muffet's territory.

 **"Ohh yes, I did hear. That this monster Despises spiders."** The air was extremely tense, as the shrilly voices escalated in hysterical shouts. **"I hear that this monster likes to Stab them!"** It was at this point that the rather temperamental and slightly insane Dummy froze in place.

A realization came to his mind. He was Way WAy WAY over his head on this. In simple terms, he needed help, a LOT of it. So backtracking through the unending inferno that was Hotlands, floating(running) over Aaron while dealing with the pouring rain.

Freezing his hide off in the frozen tundra that is Snowdin, he stands in front of a familiar door. One knock, two knocks, Mad Dummy's ghostly magic forming a foot that just impatiently rappa tap tapped on the hard wood porch.

A sigh escaped him, he wouldn't have done this if he wasn't so desperate. But sadly, unfortunately for him, his pleas were answered, the door opened. Revealing his only hope of assistance.

 **"AHH! WELCOME MAD DUMMY, TO THE HOME OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THE THOUGH NOT SO GREAT BUT STILL GREAT SANS! WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU TODAY?"** Biting any and all hatred he had for the overly loud and annoying skeleton he revealed the note found with his friends disappearance.

Shocked, Papyrus was able to fit together the scenario. **"OH MY GOD THIS IS TERRIBLE! FEAR NOT MAD DUMMY, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HELP YOU RESCUE OUR GOOD FRIEND TEMMIE!"** Sighing in what seemed to the bone man relief, Mad Dummy gave his heartfelt(?) thanks.

Now the newly formed duo of heroes step forth, once again traveling through the various areas and terrain. Not even realizing that they could've gone to the Riverperson to save time.

Then again, relying on Papyrus wasn't truly what Mad Dummy wished, he was being very clever, making use of the tall monster. Because during their trip into Hotlands, they run across Sans.

The one being that was stronger than Mad Dummy(though he hated to admit it.) There the short skeleton was napping at his hot dog stand. **"SANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING LAYING ABOUT? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING!"** Opening one eye socket, the elder brother greets the two.

 **"Heh hey bro. I am working, but there are no customers here, so I'm on break."** Papyrus was going to lecture him, however the argument wouldn't have gotten far and he was on an important mission.

Noticing the scowling floating companion, Sans curiosity peeked. **"So what's this super important mission Pap?"** Posing dramatically the younger of the skelebros explains his task. **"WE ARE ON A RESCUE MISSION! POOR TEMMIE HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY THE DASTARDLY MUFFET!"**

to be continued

 **Author Notes: so we're ending it right there. This little one shot is getting a bit too long for my taste.**

 _ **Temmie: Mako Mako! What's going to happen to Temmie?**_

Mad Dummy: Yeah! If she's hurt i'll kill You YOu YOU! *levitates knives*

 _Sen: *Hides behind Sans and Papyrus* Yikes...that is scary as hell._

 **Mako: Ok 1...Sen I thought you were fighting MD earlier...what happened?**

 _Sen: That was before he started pulling out bullshit magic. I'm only one guy!_

 **Mako: And 2...If I really wanted to I could get you dusted MD, you really want to try me?**

MD: *Stays quiet* ...

 **Mako: That's what I thought, alright Burgerpants you done with your smoke break? I need you to do the ending AU. *Crinkles nose***

BP: Oh yeah sorry little buddy. *Stomps cigarette* For all ya readers and such, Mako and Sen here seriously wants some reviews/favs/follows if you liked this series, and what do you usually say Mako?

 **Mako: Tchao for now~**

 _Sen: *tackles MD* DIE!_


	7. Rescue Gone Wrong(Tea Party) part 2

The Adventures of Mad Dummy and Temmie

Chapter 7-Rescue Gone Wrong(Tea Time part 2)

 **Author Notes: And we're back.**

 _Sen: I'll say, it took you some time to finish this one._

 **Mako: Yeah but I pulled it off...hopefully. Also haven't had a chance but we wanted to say thanks to all of you guys out there reviewing/faving following. We keep forgetting to add in your names with how long our author notes gets. Also we have a special guest in this one!**

Muffet: Hello Dearies~

 _Sen: AHHH! *runs away*_

 **Mako: Yo Muffet! How's the bakesale going?**

BP: Mako and Sen don't own Undertale

 _ **Temmie: Will someone help Temmie?**_

Sans: Eh give it time pup.

Papyrus: INDEED! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL COME TO YOUR RESCUE TEMMIE!

Mad Dummy: UGH! Get on with it already!

BP: Mako and Sen don't own Undertale.

 _Last time on Adventures of Mad Dummy and Temmie..._

 _ **"Heh hey bro. I am working, but there are no customers here, so I'm on break."** Papyrus was going to lecture him, however the argument wouldn't have gotten far and he was on an important mission._

 _Noticing the scowling floating companion, Sans curiosity peeked. **"So what's this super important mission Pap?"** Posing dramatically the younger of the skelebros explains his task. **"WE ARE ON A RESCUE MISSION! POOR TEMMIE HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY THE DASTARDLY MUFFET!"**_

 _3rd P.O.V_

Despite appearances and attitude, Sans was a worry wort when it came to certain things, his brother being one of them. **"Ah bro, I actually need help here, you mind lending me boney hand?"** It was tempting, very tempting, as Papyrus was a monster of honor and standards.

A kindhearted soul, always wanting to help. Alas though he declined his brothers request. **"I APOLOGIZE SANS, BUT I THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST GO AND SAVE TEMMIE. BOTH MAD DUMMY AND I FEAR SHE MAY BE IN DANGER!"** His monologuing was interrupted by a harsh set of rings.

In Papyrus's battle body was his cellphone, his eyesockets widened as he recognized the number. **"OH UNDYNE IS CALLING. BE RIGHT BACK!"** He sprinted away, eager to hear what the leader of the loyal royal guard had to say.

Now that they were alone, Sans lazy, happy go lucky demeanor grew dark. **"You're really asking to have a Bad time, dragging my brother into your mess with Muffet."** His eyesockets dark, it was haunting.

Immediately the skeleman demanded that the dum dummy tell his brother that he was no longer needed to assist. But this is where Mad Dummy smirked. **"I'm afraid that even if I did, Papyrus would take no for an answer, even if I sent him away, he would simply follow."** Papyrus was so predictable.

And as much as he hated to say it, the floating and unapologetic monster was right. **"So you got two options bonehead. Either you come with us to keep an eye on your precious brother...or you can let Papyrus go with me without you and risk getting hurt."** This was what Mad Dummy was waiting for.

Sans sighed, his eye beginning to glow in rage. **"I won't forget this puppet...you'd best watch it otherwise I'll clip your strings."** Luckily for the mannequin he didn't have strings. Well that and the fact that Papyrus was returning from his phone conversation.

 **"SORRY ABOUT THAT! UNDYNE WANTED TO ALERT ME OF HER NEW-SANS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"** His elder sibling was putting things away, his glowing demonic eye long gone, fully stacking his inventory. **"Hehe I'm coming with you and helping the pup."**

Stars began to sparkle in the spaghetti loving skeleton. For once his brother was showing how heroic and non lazy he could be if given a bit of DETERMINATION.

When it was brought up however, all those hopes and dreams vanished in an instance. **"I'm bored and my boss gave the ok to end my shift."** Papyrus was extremely disappointed.

He also had a question. **"WHO IS YOUR BOSS FOR THE HOT DOG/CATS STAND?"** That grin that was always placed on his face grew bigger. **"Me."** Mad Dummy was rolling his eyes, doing his best to keep his mouth shut. **"OHHH I SEE! WELL THEN LET US BE OFF!"**

Already on thin ice with Sans, the last thing he wanted was to be dusted when Papyrus wasn't looking. He was biting his fabric tongue from making any rude and insulting comments. But it was hard, because, puns, loud sounds of annoyance, and more puns was speedily driving him crazy.

 **"We'll be knights in bony armor~"** Sighs of irritation. **"Rescuing the pretty pupcess!"** Screeches of rage. **"SANS! STOP WITH THE RIDICULOUS PUNS!"** Sans smirked. **"No use fibulaling to me. You love it down to the bone~"** It was REALLY hard for Mad Dummy to hold his words.

If not for Temmie, this never would've happened, no...if not for Muffet, this madness would've never happened! No matter what, Muffet will pay for causing this never ending cycle of suffering.

They didn't make it too far before another interruption occurred. The party had been invaded by the fast, deadly Undyne. What in the Underground was she doing here? **"There you nerds are! Bout time I found you."** As tradition for when encountering her pupil, Papyrus gets a noogie to the skull.

 **"NOOOO! DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!"** She absolutely HATED Hotlands, even now while wearing jeans and a tank top instead of her bulky armor, it was still a million degrees.

However miraculously she felt fine, in fact she was completely cool and hydrated. Thanks to Alphy's of course, the genius scientist developed a water cooling system that Undyne could attach under her clothes.

No longer would she suffer and die of overheat when visiting her beloved nerdy girlfriend. Now all Alphy's had to do was create a warming system for Undynes Armor and she'd be able to go wherever she wished, Hotlands, Snowdin, nothing would ever be a threat to her again~

That though was not what she was thinking of, what she was contemplating was this special mission her apprentice was doing. **"I heard you guys were going into battle! There's no way I'm not joining in on this!"** Mixed feelings surfaced within Mad Dummy.

Pleased with the fact that without even trying, another idiot has been manipulated into helping him, on the other hand though... **"Sans quit it with the damn puns before I turn you into bonemeal!"** She was loud, rude, rowdy, annoying and worst of all...she made HIM laugh and enjoy himself.

Further placing the mannequin monster in a foul mood. There that horrible skeleton was chuckling to his hearts content, rolling all over the ground. Undyne was unaware of her blunder.

 **"UNDYNE HOW COULD YOU!? YOU HAVE BEEN TAINTED BY SANS TERRIBLE HUMOR!"** It had to be explained for her to understand and it only made her yell in frustration.

Mad Dummy coughed to the side. **"Cough cough-narrator skip cough this stupid part cough!"** Papayrus looked at his friend in concern. **"OH DEAR ARE YOU UNWELL?!"**

 _One heavily requested time skip later..._

Dark, ominous, creepy feminine giggles and cobwebs, a place of unparalleled danger. Chills, goosebumps...there was nothing comfy cozy here. A teeny tiny spider climbs her way down from her web.

So small, she was barely the size of Undyne's nail. **"Ohh...the bad monster is back teeheeheee, and it looks like he brought help."** Whispers escalated from her clan, her kin who were watching from above.

 **"Oh dear...more spider hating monsters, I heard they rip spiders apart."**

 **"Then there's the spider hating monsters that squish them."**

 **"Truly? I recall spider hating monsters drown them."**

Sans faces the little spider girl. **"Hey, mind tellin Muffet Sans is here?"** She tilted her head, all her eyes analyzing the grinning bone head. **"Ok...but what about them?"** Her arms and legs pointing to his group.

He winks. **"No worries, I'll keep an eye socket on them."** She agrees to go, temporarily appeased. **"I'll hold you to that..."** Things were tense, this wasn't the way any of them planned for, well except for the elder skeletalbro. Some thought they were going to be heroic knights banging through the doors.

One thought he'd be able to relax and watch as his allies did all the work. Now though, anything can happen. Tick tock tick tock, they waited, and waited what felt like hours was in reality only five minutes. **"Please come with me..."**

All of them were then escorted to Muffet's room, a huge elegant looking door, covered with silky silver strands. None of them moved. **"Come in dearies~"** Prompted Sans pushed the doors open.

The enemy he faced...was Temmie, pouncing all over him. **"Hoi Hoi Sans! You made it~"** Everyone was dumbfounded, especially Mad Dummy. **"What? WHat!? WHAT!?"** Temmie was fine the whole time?!

She barks, wagging her tail. Muffet and Frisk right behind her. **"Hey Muffet, kid."** Both wave, surprised with the unexpected visitors. **"Hello, welcome to my home. Would you like to join the tea party?"**

Undyne and Papyrus were so confused. **"WAIT MISS. MUFFET, THERE WAS A NOTE SAYING THAT YOU KIDNAPPED TEMMIE! BUT TEMMIE IS FINE?"** Steam was coming out of Mad Dummy's nonexistent ears.

Our spider queen giggles. **"Ahuhuhuhu! I also said that we'd be having a tea party and possibly play with Muffin. Speaking of which...Temmie deary?"** The ever so eager dog barks to attention. **"Muffin could use some exercise, do you mind playing with her?"**

Nodding in affirmation she tackles the cute spider pet. **"Now who wants some tea? It's 30 gold, we also have spider cider for 18 gold and spider donuts for 8 gold."** Her intimidation and intense gaze made Muffet a very rich and satisfied monster.

The end~

 **Author Notes: Oh my god this took bloody forever to type. Sen and I spoke about this story and even did a roleplay of it, but man is it tedious typing it all out. Phew.**

Muffet: Well Done deary~ You did a wonderful job typing this chapter, so for your hard work I'll give you a discount on our delicious pastries.

 **Mako: Ohhh ohhh I'll take a spider donut! And I'll give you a tip for not just your awesome services but also to help your spider clan out~**

BP: Heya...Mako? Where's Sen?

 **Mako: *swallows bite of donut* Oh he's an arachnophobic so he's not gonna be in this AN.**

Papyrus: HUMAN! WHAT IS THIS ARANA PHOIC?

 **Mako: Basically someone who's scared of spiders.**

Papyrus: OH! I SEE. WELL THEN I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL HELP SEN OVERCOME HIS FEAR! *runs off*

Sans: *drinks ketchup* Think letting him go and 'help' Sen is a good idea kid?

 **Mako: Umm...no but Sen's really good at hiding. He should be fine, all else fails he'll distract your brother.**

 _ **Temmie: Temmie wasn't in this chapter much. Temmie sad...**_

Mad Dummy: It's not all about You Temmie

 **Mako: well technically it is about Temmie since this is her story too, but Temmie the chapter was all about you, seeing how you had a tea party lol.**

 _ **Temmie: Ohhhh!**_

BP: Ok so should we ask people for favs/follows/reviews?

 **Mako: Only if they like this story and want to. Tchao for now guys~**


	8. Sunny Day

The Adventures of Mad Dummy and Temmie

Chapter 8-Sunny Day

 _Author Notes: Yay beach day~_

 **Mako: He's always so obsessed with these type of chapters.**

 _Sen: Ah but they're going to hawaii~_

BP: Who's they(for the record they don't own Undertale)

Muffet: Teeheee don't forget to buy some spider pastries~

 _Sen: AH! *hides behind Mako*_

 **Mako: lol Muffet you cleaned everyone out last chapter jeez!**

Muffet: Things went as planned deary~

Mad Dummy: Wait what?

 _ **Temmie: Ohh Muffy told Temmie that she kidnapped Temmie for a tea party so she could make some money~**_

Mad Dummy: WHAT!?

 **Mako: Yep...Muffy-Chan screwed everyone over! Anyways let's get on with this.**

 _Sen: Please!_

 **Mako: Oh wait! People who read our stories we need you guys to send us(either via pm or review) ideas and concepts for this series. We currently have three chapters done, but after that we probably won't have any good inspiration for the next set. So please help us out!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

The sun was shining, the skies were nothing but pure blue beauty and the sea? Clear and cool~ So...what does this have anything to do with our heroes? Simple, they're on vacation!

Mad Dummy accompanied by a pair of odd ball numskull skeletons, a human child, three goat people, a yellow lizard lady and even a fish warrior all took a plane to the glorious beaches of Hawaii.

 **"Mad Dummy Mad Dummy look look!"** Not even he was in a bad mood this sun shining day, however he was being a buzz kill staying under the umbrellas. Removing his gaze from his book, he finds his furball of a friend dragging Frisk on a boogie board.

Puzzled and somewhat amused...somewhat, he raises an eyebrow. **"What are you doing to the human Temmie?"** She barks, wagging her tail. **"I'm mushing!"** Rope tied to her waist, she leaps into the water, taking a giggling ambassador into the water.

Papyrus rushes in, a skull boogie board held above his head. Unaware to him that his brother is trying to bleach his bones in the nice hot sun. Of course teleporting right before impacting with the water. **"HUMAN LET US GO SURFING!"** The waves splash by.

Asriel was getting a heavy dose of water proof sunscreen. His fur was sleek and smooth, Toriel by motherly nature wanted to make sure her children were safe from the rays. **"Frisk my child, come here."** A heavy glop in her paws.

Not that they really needed to worry too much, Frisk was already pretty tanned. Nonetheless they scurry over to their adopted parents, who were lecturing them on all forms of safety. **"Hey punk! Let's play chicken war!"** Undyne was quite the competitive fish...

Especially since she was in her element, water~ Undyne easily held her girlfriend above her shoulders. **"HUMAN TOGETHER WE SHALL DEFEAT UNDYNE AND ALPHYS! AFTER ALL YOU HAVE THE GREAT PAPYRUS AS YOUR ALLY!"** Meanwhile Temmie was being mischievous.

Sans was pretending to be sleeping, totally relaxed and in peace, letting the little doggy dig a hole right next to him. Growling softly to herself, she tugged him into it. His head was the only thing that wasn't covered in sand.

He had become a sand mermaid, with starfish bras, seaweed hair and rock scales. He looked so majestic, so graceful...and then he started snoring loudly and obnoxiously. It was a beautiful image.

Of course her focus and attention went away as a beach ball went rolling past her. She rushed right for it, barking madly as she chased after it. The scene became very comedic as she leaped. Pouncing on the ball, rolling around on top of it.

Sadly she didn't have the best balance, and just fell onto the sand, filled with determination, she tried again. And again. And again, yipping all the while. Until she accidentally popped it with her claws while trying to stay on.

She was a light dog monster, and the ball was full of air, so when she popped it... both she and the ball went for a little trip. Smacking into her favorite, angry Mad Dummy. **"What?!"** Their joy ride quickly comes to an end.

Landing into the water, causing an chorus of laughter from the group. **"GRRRR TEMMIE!"** She whimpers, not at all meaning for it to happen. **"Temmie sorry..."** With his knife he points to a towel underneath an umbrella. **"Time out Temmie!"** Her whines increase.

As she drags her sad, depressed body over the the towel, sitting still, tears falling down her furry face. **"Come on man! It was an accident!"** Papyrus agreed with his friend. **"UNDYNE IS CORRECT! SHE WAS ONLY CHASING THE BALL, TEMMIE SHOULDN'T BE PUT IN TIME OUT.** " Their protests were ignored.

Though Temmie was still a puppy monster, she had to learn to control herself and behave even on vacation. Or so that's what her roommate believed. Everyday she was always getting into some sort of mess.

To be frank Mad Dummy was sick of constantly coming to her rescue and cleaning her messes. He felt it satisfying watching her actually pay attention and obey, taking her punishment without howls of sadness or struggle.

Although he did feel a tad guilty seeing her also so upset, he'd never admit it(but was clear to see by everyone else) she was a good friend, and for roommates she could be much worse. Time caused him to go soft.

So to cheer her up after her time out on the towel, he got her some ice cream. It wasn't as good as bunny boys nice cream, but it did just the trick to cheer up little Temmie.

Who licked and licked until she started trembling. Getting so bad to the point where she was rubbing her head back and forth into the hot sand **. "Ohhhh cooolllldddd! Temmie's head hurts!"** She had become the victim of a brain freeze. The poor dear...

Wanna know who else is poor? Asriel, whom though didn't need to worry about getting burned skin, is suffering greatly due to the overly large coating of sun screen on his fur.

On top of the fact that due to an unlucky trip onto the beach's shore is also feeling itchy due to sand engulfing the slicked white fur. It's going to take weeks for the miserable goat monster to get his fur back to normal...yeah he ain't too much of a goAT getter anymore!

the end~

 **Author Notes: That went well, and another chapter is being worked on right now~**

 _Sen: It's kinda like a prequel to this chapter!_

 _ **Temmie: Ohhhh Temmie's head still hurts. Ice cream is not nice! *paws at ears***_

Burgerpants: It'll be ok lil buddy, listen to me when I tell ya, pain like that is nuthin like the real world. It's colder and harsher then any ice cream...

 **Mako: Seems BP is giving some good advice.**

 _Sen: *listens to BP's lecure*_

 **Mako: Yo Undyne i'm summoning you, I need you to say some words to the audience/readers**

Mad Dummy: UGH! why are you bringing her here? I just got rid of those two stupid skeletons.

 **Undyne: HEY punks! My bestie Mako wanted me to say crap about you guys faving/following/reviewing. You guys BETTER be continuing to support them or else...*creates spears* I'll chase you down, beat the snot out of you and then I'll shove spears right into you! Fuhuhuhu~ How's that Mako?**

 **Mako: Perfect~ As always guys thanks for all you kind praise and support. Tchao for now!**

 _Sen: Undyne! Can I have one of your spears!? PLEASE!?_


	9. Fly to the Sky

The Adventures of Mad Dummy and Temmie

Chapter 9-Fly to the Sky

 **Author Notes: Ok so while chit chatting about the last chapter...this happened...**

 _Sen: This is going to be awesome!_

 **Mako: Papyrus...sorry in advance.**

Papyrus: WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU SORRY FOR?! TELL ME MAKO THE HUMAN!

 **Mako: ...**

Papyrus: TELL ME HUMAN MAKO! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN!?

 _Sen: Take it away BP~_

Burgerpants: Yeah yeah *smokes* Sen and Mako don't own Undertale

 **Mako: Also shout outs to** ElatedElmoEater **(lol yes we noticed your review~) and Ordinary Weido for reviewing as well as** dylandrennen35 **for faving~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It was an incredible day for our little batch of heroes.

They were going on yet another adventure, one that that they longed for...

A vacation!

 **"WOWIE! SO MANY HUMANS!"** Everyone was excited, they were going to Hawaii~ It was the first of many wonderful memories for the gang. They were going to have their first ride on an airplane.

Temmie was staring at the plane, scratching her ears as she thought. **"Temmie what are you staring at?"** Mad Dummy was irritated. There were too many people there. It was loud and confusing and crowded.

She kept tilting her head, back and forth as she sat on the floor. **"Temmie thinks that looks like tsunaderplane!"** The mannequin didn't care, actually if anything he was a little disturbed with the comparison. And just pushed the pooch forward. "Come on! Move it already!"

It was a tedious experience, as they were constantly waiting in line, their bags and clothes being examined by security. Sans was in his own luggage, snores could be heard within the zipped up backpack.

When he went through the x ray machine for their belongings...well, let's just say the security man didn't take to it too well. **"Holy Shit! There-there's a person in the bag!"** His reaction only got worse when Sans popped out.

"What's with all the noise?" Eyes bulging out is horror, Sans the skeleton was picked up. **"AHHHH! Chief! CHIEF! Does the machine have side effects for people?!"** Frisk was standing there, giggling slightly.

Eventually the poor worker's boss came in, practically laughing at him. **"Mr. Sans the Skeleton?"** The monster in question nods, yawning. **"Whatcha need?"** Her gaze turns to the little child. **"And Frisk the human?"** The human worker received another nod in conformation. **"Come with me please."**

Together the pair were escorted, it had seemed that Goat Mom Toriel and Worry Bones Papyrus had sent a report to security of their missing brother and child. Fortunately both missing individuals were brought to their rightful guardians. **"Thank goodness you're alright my child!"**

Asriel and Toriel hug Frisk greatly, both had been worried sick. Asgore was relieved that the humans he spoke with acted fast and was able to return them safely, even though they were not in any danger period.

Sans was scooped up from his younger brother, just as reassured by their return. **"SANS WHEN WE GET ON THE PLANE I WILL GIVE YOU AND FRISK AN EXTRA-SPECIAL DISH OF MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI! WHAT HAPPENED TO MAKE YOU DISAPPEAR?"** The short bone man shrugged.

 **"It will be an imPASTAble story to believe bro. Me and the kid were dealing with a very FRisky situation up until a few minutes ago."** Toriel, Temmie and Frisk giggled while the rest of the group groaned. **"SANS!"**

Mad Dummy just shook his head dragging his puppy companion away. **"Let's go Go GO!"** Sans was once again in his bag, with his brother pushing him while he snoozed. Frisk was being carried by The Great Papyrus as well.

Temmie much to her friends disdain decided to follow suit, snoring lightly in her doggie bed. **"Ugh! Temmie you can't sleep in there!"** She only snuggled further into her bag, her snores increasing. A little snot bubble expanding and shrinking in rhythm to her breathing.

In time everyone managed to get onboard the plane. Although most of the humans were a bit...concerned about monsters being inside a moving vehicle high above of clouds. However they didn't have a choice but to accept it.

After all they were granted equal rights not too long after the barrier was destroyed and reached the surface. **"Whoa! It's the ambassador and her family. Sen Sen you baka wake up!"**

Some though were thrilled with the unusual looking creatures being there. **"Huh-wah?"** The girls friend awoke from his dream, blinking, rubbing his eyes, only to blink again.

 **"Whoa! Am I still sleepin Mako?"** She rolls her eyes. **"If you were I wouldn't have woken you up."** Frisk gives a smile and wave at the two human passengers. **"Heh guess your friend is a bit of a numskull huh?"**

Papyrus and Mako groans. **"SANS! DON'T BE RUDE TO THE HUMAN! AND USING SUCH TERRIBLE PUNS TO INSULT HIM AS WELL!"** While Sen grins, not at all offended. **"Good sir I am not a numskull. I may be a bit of a bone head but-"** Mako proceeds to smacking her head to the seat.

Already regretting awakening the boy. **"God dang puns!"** The group laugh, and soon enough Sans and Sen have a pun off. Temmie barking while wagging her tail in joy. At least until the attendant appeared to ruin their fun.

the end~

 **Author Notes: The Prequel to Sunny Day is done~**

 _Sen; Yays!_

 **Mako: Note that our characters actually were in there. Oh and for the record folks, we're probably going to say this in every chapter now, please send us ideas and prompts for this series since we're in need of plot bunnies.**

Papyrus: ...

Sans: ...

 _Sen: Mako?_

 **Mako: ?**

 _Sen: I think Sans and Papyrus are mad at us..._

 **Mako: No only Papyrus is. I apologized in advanced for a reason Pappy. I think Sans is sleeping. Or at least pretending to.**

Papyrus: SANS...AND SEN, DID THEY HAVE TO HAVE A BUNCH OF PUNS IN THIS CHAPTER?

 **Mako: Didn't really have much choice. And to be honest...it could've been much worse. Sen afterwards wanted to add in a lot more but I cut him off.**

Mad Dummy: *Pushes everyone* I am sick of all of these people in the author notes! This is the 'Adventures of Mad Dummy and Temmie' SO why are these stupid skeletons here!? Why is that stupid cat here?! I Want them Gone GOne GONE! RAHHHHHAHAAAAAAA! *Knives fly everywhere*

 **Mako: Take cover! *leaps underneath a table***

Everyone else: *dodges and hides from the knives*

Flowey: Howdy~ This looks like fun! *Starts throwing friendliness pellets*

 _Sen: Dammit what is this death-defying dandelion doing here!?_

 **Mako: But he's a buttercup!**

 _Sen: But everyone knows that that's the most pansy flower out there! *drum sounds*_

 **Mako: Ugh stop pissing him off!**

Flowey: AHHHH DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEEEEEEEE! I'll kill you! Then I'll reset and-...reset... *grins evilly*

 **Mako: Oh No...**

 _Sen: Shit...quick stop him!_

 **Mako: BP hurry up with the ending lines before Flowey resets!**

Burgerpants: Right! If you guys like this story please fav/follow/review since Mako and Sen really love the praise and support for this series! Let's get the fuck out of here!

Flowey: Kyahahahahahahahahahaha!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


	10. Fashionista

The Adventures of Mad Dummy and Temmie

Chapter 10-Fasionista

 **Author Notes: ... ... -_-;**

 _Sen: Mako...what happened to the chapter?_

Papyrus: Human! Why do you look so angry? You are within the presence of the Great Papyrus!

Sans: Hey kid...why so blue?

 **Mako: My chapter got deleted...i'm pissed!**

MD: So just quit this stupid series then!

 _Sen: Noooooooooooo! *tackles MD* This story will continue...FOREVER!_

BP: Um...yeah *sweat drop* Mako and Sen don't own undertale. Also shout outs to Ordinary Weido for reviewing

 _3rd P.O.V_

The time has come, enough is enough for the mannequin. He just couldn't handle it anymore. Rage flowed through his veins, curse Temmie and curse stupid Mettaton.

His torment started a few weeks ago. Mettaton, that humanoid robot of all that is glamorous and flamboyant decided to do something different for his show. Randomly selecting a few of his fans, along with his cousin Napstablook and Temmie, they got to co-star with the famous monster.

Each of them got to do something special, as a way of showing thanks and to give some monsters time in the spotlight. For Napstablook, he got to go on stage and do a series of songs with his friend Shyren.

Temmie surprisingly enough was given a makeover. MTT being the beautiful, dramatic diva that he is was not only stylizing Temmie, but also giving major tips to make every monster look and feel their very best.

It turned out very well much to everyones' surprise. Temmie's black hair was curled slightly giving it this wavy winded look. Replacing her yellow and blue sweater was an elegant dark blue dress that flowed nicely down to her paws.

A little bit of light purple eyeliner and she became the audience's gorgeous little angel. That wasn't even the problem, Mad Dummy had to admit that the bucket of bolts, as egotistical and narcissistic as he was, certainly knew what he was doing.

Things started getting weird though afterwards. Temmie filled with DeTEMination started researching and finding a passion for being a creative fashionista. Most people didn't find this to be a bad thing though.

Actually to be honest many monsters who knew the pooch including the somewhat saddened(he unfortunately wasn't chosen to be a lucky co-star) yet still Great Papyrus and Undyne were proud of her.

She was growing, developing a passion to do something in life, and she only wanted to make others feel and look as good as she did on stage. It was her calling. Again though Mad Dummy had no issues with that...at first.

The problem came when Temmie being such good friends and roomies with Mad Dummy, decided to use him as her guinea pig. In the beginning he didn't mind, after all he often dreamed that when he reached the surface he would become a mannequin in the most exclusive stores.

Wearing the latest styles, admired by all, men and monster. However with each day, the two have been arguing more and more, they just couldn't seem to reach an agreement. If it's not the hair, it's then the makeup or the clothes.

It was becoming a tedious process, so tiring as the bickering continued at each day. Eventually the time came, he snapped, unable to control his rage any longer. **"GRRR...Stop it. STop It! STOP IT!"**

Knives went flying slashing and embedding into innocent furniture. Temmie whimpering escaped, going into hiding. **"Oh noosss...Mad Dummy's mad again..."** It took awhile before all that anger, all that madness depleted from MD's system.

In fact hours had gone by the time he stopped. The damage had been done. Nothing escaped his wrath, he had so much cleaning to do. **"Tch. I'll deal with it tomorrow!"** Floating upstairs he made his way into his bedroom. Falling into a heavy sleep.

 _The Next Morning..._

He woke up to silence, the crystal lights being his only company. Drowsily he looked over to his nightstand, right there waiting for him was an outfit and a black wig. A nice little note was atop of it all. Sloppy handwriting in red crayon. He could barely read it, already knowing it was from his missing roommate.

 _ **Hoi Mad Dummy~**_

 _ **Happy Birthdays~ Temmie got help from Metty and got you a cutesy outfit just for yous! Hope you likes it.**_

 _ **Also don't worries, Temmie cleaned up the house all night! And even gots yous your favorite sandwich and candies!**_

 _ **Bois! Love Temmie~**_

The grouchy monster couldn't help but huff. **"Stupid idiot."** Taking the wig and clothes he gets dressed. Looking snazzy in a black and white tuxedo shirt and sexy winded hairstyle.

Floating downstairs he heads to kitchen. Just as the notes been stated any marks or damage was fixed, as if it was never there in the first place. Sprawled all over the table was his hot head candies.

There sweet sweet little Temmie was fast asleep. Her head resting on the table, a bit of drool slipping from the corner of her mouth. Unknown to her that he was standing there, a small smile on his face.

 _'Idiot...put me through hell for several weeks, just so she wouldn't seem suspicious for having clothes all over the house.'_ It was a peaceful moment, until he pushed her off of the chair. "Woof!" A lovely start to a lovely birthday... **"Get up Temmie! You have work to do!"**

The End

 **Author Notes: Phew finally finished...**

Temmies: Yays Mako dids another chappy~

 _Sen; This is pretty close to what it originally was. Nice work._

 **Mako: Sigh...i'm so tired.**

Toriel: Come my child, why don't we go to my house so you can rest. Maybe later we can have some cinnamon butterscotch pie?

 _Sen: YES! GOAT MOM IS BEST MOM!_

 **Mako: Thank you Mama Tori~ Oh but wait. BP!**

Bp: Got it. Mako and Sen are grateful for the review/fav/follows that you guys continue to give for these stories. Hope you guys continue to support the series! That it Mako?

 **Mako: Ja ja~ Tchao for now!**


	11. Right and Wrong

Adventures of Mad Dummy and Temmie

Chapter 11-Right and Wrong

 **Author Notes: Well after a long break and lack of ideas we're back to go out and write a new chappy~**

BP: Welcome back guys.

 _ **Temmie: MAKOOOOOOO~ SEEEENNNNNN~ *Pounces* Temmie missed yous so much!**_

MD: Dammit...I thought they were gone for good!

 _Sen: Ahhh it's good to be back~ Too bad for you Md~!_

 **Mako: For the record this story will only be updated when Sen and I have ideas of chapters**

 _ **Everyone: Awwww**_

Md: Yes!

 **Mako: it is for the best! Shout outs to** Trainer Fiona **for the several reviews, faving and following~** Wizpig1231 **faved and followed! Lastl** y MessyHair72 **faved!** **Thank you all so much! With that don** e **...take it away BP**

BP: Gotcha, Mako and Sen do not own Undertale!

 _3rd P.O.V_

Temmie was struggling. So desperately did she want it, she wanted it so very very badly. She was shaking in place, whimpering as Toriel went to pat her head. **"Now I need to go and pick up my child for the reunion. I need you to promise me you won't eat the slushies Temmie."**

She whined and whimpered, for awhile now she had been craving nice cold slushies of various flavors, and Toriel, queen of all the monsters promised to make them for the little puppy monster, or was she a cat? Not too many people know what she is.

Mad Dummy included. **"Temmie remember that you can have them when everyone comes! Make a mess or break your promise and I'll be Mad MAd MAD! Got it!?"** Pouting in displeasure she reluctantly promises.

"Yes Mad Dummy, Temmie will be good." Toriel pets the top of her head, granting the little one a smile. **"Thank you dear Temmie, it won't be long till everyone arrives."** After that she's left alone.

As there was much prep work to be done before the little party. Shopping for decorations, setting them up, buying other snacks, picking up some of the guests, cleaning up the house.

But Temmie, didn't really have any chores to do, her job of cleaning the house and helping Goat mom cook was already accomplished. Now she sat there in the kitchen, staring at the fridge.

Deep within the cold depths of metal and plastic stood her prized treat, flavored ice slushies. She barks in defiance, shaking her desires for the cool, refreshing, delicious- **"Nooossss! Temmie's good! Temmie will be good!"**

She trots towards the living room, finding her precious tennis ball. **"Ball ball ball!"** Barking and growling she plays with it, letting it bounce high into the air. Hitting the ground and flying. **"Come baaaaack!"** The little toy nails into couch, forcing it to bounce and roll away.

Leaping she catches it in her playful paws, the force sending her into the floor...right in the kitchen. Once more she stares at the fridge, frowning deeply as her tummy starts growling.

Temptation was a spiteful thing. **"Hey stupid dog! Just open the fridge already. You want the slushy don't you?"** She tilts her head to the side, hearing a familiar voice. **"Flowey?"** He was...a lot smaller than she remembered him to be.

Temmie also didn't remember him having horns either. **"Howdy Temmie, it's me, Flowey the flower, and I think you should take the slushy, no ones gonna know!"** She barked, making him wince at the loudness of it, she was way too close.

Just as she was about to take a step arrows blasted through the petal creature. **"Ahhhh-ow!"** Flowey clutched himself with his vines as another voice rang out. **"Don't listen to him!"** She blinks, tilting her head again. **"Asriel!?"** Like Flowey, Asriel was a lot smaller. He looked different as well.

Having wings behind his back and a little halo over his head. **"Kooot~"** She tried hugging the mini goat angel, only her her paws to go right through. **"Awwws!"** Sheepishly Asriel smiled.

 **"Sorry Temmie, but you can't touch us. We're just mental projections, you're good and bad consensus taking material form."** Scratching the back of her ears in thought she tries to process his explanation. **"Like on tv?"** He nods, smiling. **"Yep and-OW!"** Flowey smirked while Asriel clutched his head in pain.

Glaring at the trident in the stupid flowers possession. **"Blah blah blah whatever! Point is Temmie you should get the damn slushy already!"** Temmie gasped her hands over her mouth. **"Flowey saids a bad word! I'm telling Mad Dummy!"**

The devilish plant scowls. **"I'm not real idiot! And anyways-"** His evil face shifts to one one sweetness and innocence. **"You're hungry right? And it's a really hot day today, why not take a slushy and cool down?"** Asriel steps forth, fluttering his wings.

 **"No don't Temmie! You promised Mo-I mean Toriel! You promised her and Mad Dummy you would wait until the party started when everyone was here! It's not right to-YEOWCH! STOP THAT!"** Sparks started flying as Asriel and Flowey looked at one another.

Flowey raised his trident as Asriel summoned his bow and quiver of arrows. **"Go away goat brat! I'm sure your mommy's waiting for you!"** The goat monster's faced twitch. **"I won't let you corrupt Temmie you overgrown weed! It's time I finally plucked your petals!"** The two started their battle.

Creating a dust cloud in the air. Leaving Temmie to think, and think hard about what she should do. Temmie was seriously craving those slushies, especially since they were made by Toriel. But she promised not to touch them. What does she do?

It was clear to her that those cartoon angel and devil projections of her friends weren't going to help. Then...a thought came to her, a stroke of genius, quickly she made a phone call, speaking to someone. Not that Flowey and Asriel noticed, as the pair had literally gone to war with each other.

After what seemed like an eternity of insults, smacking, stabbing and any other little bit of violence exploding from the pair, they finally stop and look towards their little dog monster.

Finding her happily slurpin down her slushy. **"Well whaddya know! That stupid dog went and did it! Now she's gonna get in soooo much trouble~"** Asriel was disappointed, frowning as Flowey paraded around the goat angel in victory. **"Temmie! I'm back and you better not have-TEEEEEMMMIEEEEE!"**

The rude flower demon grinned, his dark eyes practically glowing in glee. **"Ohhh~ I gotta see this! Why don't you lead the way...lambchops~"** Giving his evil counterpart his most harshest glare possible, he stomps along the air to the living room, seeing a (for once) rightfully angry Mad Dummy.

 **"Temmie you promised, you liar LIar LIAR!"** She pouts, waving a small paper in her paw. **"Reads it please!"** Growling he takes the paper from her. **"What is this?!"** She barks, jumping about. **"It's a recipe! The Nice Cream Monster gave it to me when I bought a slushy~"** Asriel's depression fades in an instant!

Both Flowey and Mad Dummy look at her astonished. **"WHAT?!"** Temmie shows him her empty container, sure enough it was a NCM brand glass. **"I wantsed a slushy REALLY Badlys. Sos after lots and lots of thinking, Temmie thought of buying one with Temmie's allowance~"**

Now the roles were reversed, with Asriel being the one parading around, dancing, while Flowey sulked in his spot. **"Stupid dog! Worthless!"** At the sound of a familiar mental project, Temmie remembered something. **"Ohh ohh and Mad Dummy. Flowey swore! Temmie heard him says it!"**

In a poof Flowey the demonic flower vanished, seeing the levitating knives and sadistic smirk on the mannequins' face. **"Oh he DID did he? Well I think it's time to have a little Chat with him~"** Satisfied our angelic Asriel vanished, hoping it to be bit before dealing with popping back into existence.

the end~

 _Author Notes: Kawaaaaaaaiiiiiiii can we keep them~ *holds angel Asriel and devil Flowey*_

 **Mako: No Sen...**

Mad Dummy: Why is Temmie getting all the screen time!?

 _Sen: Because we don't like you~ *screams and dodges knife* What the hell!?_

MD: Say that again...I dare you, you stupid human!

 **Mako: Ok cutting it off here, BP if you please!**

BP: Alrighty then, so Sen and Mako really like you guys, and well they would like you guys going and faving/following/reviewing for the story. So um yeah, bye. *Goes to smoke.

 **Mako: Tchao for now~**


	12. Appointment

Adventures of Mad dummy and temmie

Chapter 12-Appointment

 **Author Notes: We live~~**

BP: if I didn't know any better I'd say you're feeling under the weather Mako.

 **Mako: ...hush you, i'm just tired.**

 _Sen: Mako..._

 **Mako: Sen.**

 _ **Temmie: Makos so tired. Let's take a naps~**_

 **Mako: *Picks up Temmie* Sounds good. *falls asleep***

BP: Um...ok? They don't...own Undertale.

 _Sen: ...I didn't get to say any cool lines._

MD: At least you got lines idiot.

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Temmie get over here!"** It's been a rather hectic morning. **"Nos! Temmie don't wanna go!"** Mad Dummy was already running out of what (little) patience he had struggling to grab his roommate. **"You can't run from me forever Temmie. Get over here Now NOw NOW!"**

She barks, refusing, instead going under the couch. Causing her friend to growl, growing even more frustrated. **"Dammit Temmie, you're only making things harder for yourself."** Today wasn't a good day for the dog-cat monster.

Now that she was an older monster, she had to get a checkup and temmie shots. Obviously, she isn't too keen on that, leading to what's been a long game of shouting, running and dodging for her.

 **"Nooooooossss! Temmie doesn't want to go to the Docsters!"** MD rolls his eyes, not seeing what the big deal was. **"They're not going to hurt you you idiot. Stop hiding already so we can go!"**

Once more she refuses, taking out her claws and digging them into the floor. She refused to leave, she didn't like Docsters. Not that she's really gone, but she's heard things. **"I mean it Temmie! If you don't come out of there I'm going to get Mad MAd MAD!"** That only encouraged her to hide further.

In her village she's heard one too many horror stories about the Docsters. Causing her to fear and hate it with a burning passion. Even now as she does her utmost to stay out of her friends reach she recalls the terrible things she heard back when she lived in Tem Village.

 _ **'Temme hurts all overs.' '**_

 _ **Tem Tem gotsa shots. Those are big pointy thingys that hurt lots.'**_

 _ **'Theys were scary looking! Big coats with sharp swords. Temmy was knocked out when Temmy tried running away.'**_

 _ **'Hey Temmie, just remember to be a good girl when you go to the Docsters ok?'**_

 **"Aha! Got you now~"** Taking advantage of Temmie who was lost in her thoughts, he grabbed her, literally dragging her away from under the couch with a triumphant smirk. **"Noooooo! Nononoooossssss don't take Temmie! Temmie doesn't wanna get shots!"**

It didn't matter how hard she whimpered and howled, MD simply ignored her and continued onwards to the Docsters. He levitated away, using his magic to keep her still. It wasn't going to be a far trip, maybe ten minutes or so on foot, but he couldn't help snarling as she tries breaking loose.

 **"It's for your own good!"** She struggled, mustering as much DeTEMination as possible to break free, but the mannequin held her tightly. His focus and grip just as strong. **"Oh no you don't!"** Despite the short journey, it felt like hours when the ghost monster finally arrives with Temmie in magic.

He was panting from the excursion, mentally impressed that despite being such a small breed of monster(and a rather stupid breed as well) Temmie could be very strong willed. However she lost her battle and was stuck there.

There was nothing she could do, powerless as Mad Dummy angrily shouts at the receptionist. **"Hurry up and get that stupid docster here already! You don't want to make me angry."** He glared at the poor receptionist.

She was a simple duck monster, just trying to get by. **"I-i'm sorry sir, but the docster isn't here yet."** He tsks' at her, all that effort of dragging his roommate here and now he was forced to wait?

This was her chance to escape. Slowly she backed away, doing her best to make it to the door behind her. **"Nice try!"** He shuts the door on her just as she was about to leap, making her smack her snout.

Resulting in lots of pain and whining as she tries scratching the door open.. **"Grrrr get the Docster here NOW!"** Just then the sound of a door slamming in the back of the building caught everyones' attention. **"What's all the yelling about?"** It was an old Frogget monster.

 **"Oh docster, um we have Miss. Temmie here for her shots."** He smiles at the receptionist, grateful for the reminder. **"Ah yes, yes, good good. Temmie do you want a lolipops?"** Immediately she freezes in place, looking over her shoulder. **"A lolipops?"**

He nods at the little dog-cat thing, holding out for her. **"Yes, here."** Perking her ears she goes towards it, reaching hesitatingly. **"Than kus."** With one final glance at her glaring friend and then the frog monster she stuffs it in her mouth.

Pissing off MD all the more. **"I THOUGHT you were going to-"** All too fast, before the mannaquin finishes his complaining the docster plunges a small needle in Temmies bum. But it doesn't hurt, she doesn't even feel it as she's more concerned eating her sugary treat.

 **"There we go, all done~ Miss. Flappers if you could do their paperwork? Temmie, based on her reflexes and magic levels seems to be in perfect health~ Now I need to ready myself for the next patient. Have a good day."**

It was so simple, the easiest appointment that Mad Dummy has ever seen. **"What?!"** His gaze stayed on his roommate. **"U-um Docster Croaks is the best docster we have. I-I'm amazed he-this is the first time he's done a Temmie appointment. So um, here's your...paperwork? That'll be 100 gold"**

Steaming in frustration, MD drags his happy lollipop eating buddy away with the paperwork, shaking his head in exhaustion. He doesn't even utter a goodbye as they head home.

The next day...

 **"Achoos!"**

The end

 _Author Notes: Yay Mako finished another chappy~ Hey Mako! ...Mako._

 **Mako: *Type type type***

MD: Hey!

 _ **Temmie: Mako is working on Holydays one shots**_

 **Mako: *Yawns***

 _Sen: This is getting to be a terrible author notes. We're not being funny anymore_

 **Mako: Shh. I have work to do. If you could BP**

BP: *Sweats* Geez man you're working too hard...um, Mako and Sen appreciate all the support for the series. Please be sure to fav/follow/review if you like this. *Smokes* wanna cig Mako? Looks like you need either that or a drink.

 _Sen: That's what i've been saying!_

 **Mako: No. Tchao for now folks.**

MD: Give me more lines you crazy human

 **Mako: Nah...i got enough on my plate.**


End file.
